MARVEL COMICS: Taskmaster (Proposed)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA XAVIER ACADEMY IN THE MEDIA X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE WHAT WE KNOW: ComingSoon.net/SuperHeroHype 6/5/2010 had a chance to speak with Smokin’ Joe about the movie earlier today, and we wanted to ask him about a project he had been rumored to direct a few years ago based on the Marvel Comics villain Taskmaster, who first appeared in "Avengers" #196. It had been some time since we had heard anything about this, so we were curious whether this was a real movie he was still interested in making or not. He told us a little bit of why he thought the Taskmaster would make a cool movie: "For Alex (Young, producer of "The A-Team") I was going to do Taskmaster. Originally I wanted to do Juggernaut ’cause I had a really good take on that, and then Taskmaster was something we talked about, and I haven’t discussed it with him for ages, but I would love to get back in. I love the idea of a guy with photographic reflexes, he can see something and repeat it, I thought that was such a cool idea. I think there’s a Moon Knight series where he just beats the sh*t out of Taskmaster and kind of ruined him, and it’s a cool character. I think it might be one of those Marvel characters you really need to reimagine because he’s got the whole skull and cape—it’s a bit grandiose I think—but it would certainly be a cool thing." "It was very much in the realm of the Punisher," he continued. "It’s kind of funny because it’s almost what they were going to do with Deadpool, that same sort of smart-ass thing, before they went the way of–and I know that there are fans that hated Fox for doing that whole thing with Deadpool and Reynolds in ‘Wolverine’–but you have to create that differentiation. I think at least Taskmaster, he’s so below the radar. He’s even below where Blade was considered a B-tier Marvel character, this guy is even lesser-known. It would be a lot of fun to write it as a series and then see what came from there." ComicBookResources 12/27/2015 The live-action "Taskmaster" options that 20th Century Fox once held are no longer at the studio's disposal, according to Heroic Hollywood, who cite sources with knowledge of the agreements. The report comes after Tim Miller, the director of Fox's upcoming "Deadpool" movie, mentioned Taskmaster among those characters he would most like to see the Merc with a Mouth brawl with on film next, with phrasing that suggested the character was not a part of the "Fox family." "I’d love to see Deadpool fight Batman," Miller told Empire while discussing the recent trailer for the upcoming Ryan Reynolds-vehicle. "That's not even in the Marvel family! I'd love to see Deadpool go up against Taskmaster, who's another Marvel total **** badass. But if I was to stay inside the Fox family, I would like to see him fight X-23, the female clone of Wolverine." It is possible that Miller merely meant that Fox is looking to stay in the X-Men business, but if reports that Fox is no longer the character's rights-holder are accurate, Marvel would very likely be free to use the colorful comic villain on the large or small screen, upon the reversion of the license. While Taskmaster has been a regular in "Deadpool" comics, the George Pérez-David Michelinie creation first appeared in the pages of "Avengers," frequently cropped up in the pages of "Captain America" and "Spider-Man," and would seem like a particularly appropriate inclusion to Netflix's budding street-level corner of the MCU. MONITOR'S NOTES: Taskmaster in the MCU Since it seems that Marvel know owns the rights back to the Taskmaster he needs to show up in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I would love to see Taskmaster hired by Hydra or A.I.M. to be the big bad in a season training villains to go up against the agents. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Taskmaster Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe